deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraculous Ladybug vs Star Butterfly
Corpsey98= Interlude Ace:There have been many badass female protganists from Cartoon shows but none as bad ass as... Corspey:Star Butterfly princess of moonie and... Ace:And the Miraculous LadyBug awsome super hero and the protector of Paris. Corspey98: He's Ace and i am Corspey and it's our job to canalize their powers, move sets and weapons to find out who would in a....Death Battle Star Butterfly Ace:Star is just your average fourteen year old girl. Corspey:If being the princess of a kingom and having a magical wand that is so powerful it that it could destroy the universe and fight monsters on a daily bases then yeah i would say thats pretty normal. Ace:Anyway she lived with her parents on moony untill she kind of got in trouble and was forced to live on earth with a host human family. Corspey:Star meet her best friend Marco. Ace:Marco being apart of that host human family, Corspey:Marco and Star have gone on countless adventures. Ace:There are too many to name. Corspey:Star as many attacks like the... Ace:Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare. Corspey98:This is where is makes a three eye kitten, bacon and pineapple come out of her wand and attack her opponents. Ace:She also has variations of this spell the spells being... Corspey98:Rainbow Glitter Unicorn Gnome. Ace:And Hat Kitty Bacon Hawaiian Nightmare. Corpsey98:She also has Bunny Rabbit Blast. Ace:She also has Cupcake Blast. Corspey:This is where she makes pink cup cakes come out of hr want to attack her opponent. Ace:The variation of this is Poison Crystal Cupcake Kiss. Corspey98:She also has Dagger Crystal Heart Attack: Ace:This is where she makes heartshape daggers com out from her wand as projectiles . Corspey:Then she has Flying Pig Blast. Ace:This most liekly does what the name implies which is shootflying pigs. Corspey:Next she has Glowworm Blast. Ace:This attacks makes blue gloworms come out of the wand and explodes on impact. Corpsey:The next spell she has is Lighting Turtle Rescue. Ace:This shoots a beam that can turn animate objects back to normal, Corpsey:The next spell is makeup Blast. Ace:This spell probably makes a blast of makeup. Corspey.She also has Mega Starfish Tsunami. Ace:This makes a giant wave of water and star fishes. Corspey98:Next is the Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast Ace:This makes a beam of mushrooms that causes the opponents to grow mushrooms on their body. Corspey:She also has the Radical Rainbow Blast. Ace:This creates a blast of rainbow lights, Corspey:Another spell at her disposal is the Narwhale Blast. Ace:This creates a blast of Norwhales to fly everyone and land on the opponents. Corspey:Another spell she has is the Rainbow Avalche. Ace:We actualy did not get to see this since Stars wand was low on power but.. Corspey:It most likely makes a blast of liquid rainbow, Ace: |-| ReviewsKingdom15= This is my 2nd Death Battle on this page :) Description in this death battle the princess of mewni goes toe-to-toe with Miraculous Ladybug! Interlude in this death battle star buttetrfly and miraculous ladybug duke it out to see who can win a death battle Star Butterfly Star Butterfly, also known as Star the Underestimated, is the main and titular protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni (located in another dimension) sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand, with supervision from Glossaryck. In seasons 1-2, she lives with her Earth hosts, the Diaz family. In season 3, she returns home to Mewni. As of season 4, she lives in the Monster Temple following the destruction of Butterfly Castle. She was also the 37th Queen of Mewni for four days11 before giving the kingdom to Eclipsa Butterfly.44 As of "Doop-Doop", she is back to living on Earth. From "Here to Help" onward, she is Marco's girlfriend. Powers and abilitiesEdit Royal Magic Wand: Star wields the Butterfly family's royal magic wand which grants her multiple magical powers, though she does not fully understand them yet. She can summon many different creations or change anything she wants with the wand just by saying spells and pointing it. Star can also transform her wand into other things, like a mace45 or umbrella.53 In "Conquer", she returned the wand to Eclipsa. Hand-to-hand/armed combat: Star also knows how to fight without the wand, either fighting unarmed or using a weapon. As a toddler, she was taught how to break a neck with her bare hands45 and the art of swordsmanship54 by the Mewni royal guard. Agility/dexterity: Star demonstrates tremendous agility and physical prowess throughout the series, such as sprints, mid-air flips, and perfect balance. Mewberty form: In "Mewberty", Star goes through mewberty and develops a "half-butterfly" form that grants her flight and web-shooting powers. As of The Battle for Mewni, Star's mewberty form becomes considerably more powerful after she gains a new wand. In "Sweet Dreams", Star can also travel between dimensions in this form without dimensional scissors. Star gains full control over this form in "Deep Dive". As seen in "Conquer" Star's mewberty form also increases the power of her spells exponentially to the point where her attacks are able to hurt an empowered Meteora. Innate magic: In "My New Wand!", Star learns to "dip down" and access the innate magic within her own body and amplify her wand's magic. According to Baby, Star is the strongest innate magic user since Queen Eclipsa. In "Toffee", Star proves powerful enough to restart magic throughout the universe by using her innate magic to birth a new Millhorse from the last fragment of magical energy in the universe. By season 4, Star has become very proficient in casting magic spells without a wand. Flight: In "Mewberty", Star grows a pair of small wings and can use them to fly temporarily. She is shown using these wings to cross over a sinkhole in "Star on Wheels". After gaining full control over her Mewberty form, she is able to fly freely and practically effortlessly. Creativity: Star has also demonstrated a talent for paper cutting,39 painting,55 and drawing. She also makes up her own spells using her imagination. Equestrianism: In "Star Comes to Earth", Star states in narration that she tames wild unicorns as a hobby. In "Raid the Cave", she briefly engages in combat while on horseback. Diplomacy: Star has shown great charisma in her goal to achieve equality between mewmans and monsters. She was able to garner respect and admiration from the monsters and was able to bring momentary peace between mewmans and monsters during "Monster Bash". In "Is Another Mystery" Buff Frog tells her that he and the other monsters will return, once Star becomes the ruler of Mewni Miraculous Ladybug Marinette is half-Chinese and half-French. She has blue eyes, and medium-length, deep blue hair, which she normally wears in two pony tails. Her preferred “civilian” outfit is a white t-shirt, a charcoal-gray jacket, pink Capri pants, light pink ballet shoes and a light pink purse. She wears earrings that appear black when Tikki is not in them. Her Ladybug outfit is a red, skin-tight red bodysuit, dotted with large black dots. She wears her yo-yo around her waist, held in place with its string, and a black-dotter red mask on her face. As Tikki is now in her earrings, they appear red, with five black dots in a quincunx pattern. Ladybug’s powers all come from her Miraculous, the token that links him to his Kwami. Should her earrings come off, for any reason, she immediately reverts to being simply Marinette. Her powers include: Lucky Charm - By far, her greatest powers is the power of the Lucky Charm. When she activates this power, she is given an unlikely object that will enable her to defeat her opponent. All she has to do is look around, and she will see how she can use the item. Using (not just activating) the Lucky Charm drains her Miraculous’s power, causing her to revert to being just Marinette Dupain-Cheng after five minutes, so she must be judicious in its use. Enhanced strength - She can lift heavy objects, once using her yo-yo to pull a car off of Alya Césaire. Martial artist - Ladybug is an excellent fighter, able to defeat opponents with her bare hands. Superhuman speed - She can run very fast, and even leap up onto buildings, or run along vertical walls. Superhuman dexterity - She is able to perform superhuman feats of gymnastic prowess. Superhuman durability - She can withstand powerful attacks, and not suffer any noticeable damage. Superhuman stamina - She can run over great distances without getting tired, or even winded. Alternate forms - If a Kwami is fed a specific formula, it allows it to transform its holder into an alternate form. Marinette baked hers into seven macarons that allow Tikki to transform into seven form. So far, only two forms are known: Aqua form - This form gives Ladybug the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. Ice form - This form gives her the ability to handle extremely low temperatures and move freely and quickly on ice. Faults and Weaknesses Edit If she is somehow silenced, she can't user her Lucky Charm or Miraculous Ladybug powers, both of which require her to call out a command word. Presumably, Marinette would not be able to transform into Ladybug if she cannot call out her command, "Tikki, spots on!" During the events of Volpina (S1E26) she nearly surrendered her Miraculous to the villain when she used an illusion to show that Adrien Agreste's life was at stake. Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic Users Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Corpsey98 Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years